


Free to Be You and Me

by JuniorWoofles



Series: Poetry Pool Party [47]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:25:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8034874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniorWoofles/pseuds/JuniorWoofles
Summary: Supernatural Season Two Poetry Codas





	1. Dean

Leave revenge alone,  
trade-off for your broken son,  
Die to show you care.

You got to bring him  
back; not to me but to his  
brother who needs him.


	2. A Limerick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everybody Loves a Clown

There was a boy deadly afraid of clowns,  
His brother was in grief, feeling down,  
Their car was a wreck,  
Emotions all gone to heck,  
But they had to work off the frown


	3. Bloodlust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bloodlust

Can you take the  
evil out of  
monster?  
Can they do it?  
Is it possible?

Do you believe it?  
Believe them?

Can you believe the  
monster? –  
Save them?

Can you take the  
hunt out of the  
hunter?  
Can you distinguish  
between monsters?


	4. Give Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Children Shouldn't Play With Dead Things

Dead.  
Finality in a four letter word.  
A permanent fixture  
of body and mind.  
Another way of saying  
Over.  
Don’t cling on to possibilities  
that have faded like smoke  
on a pyre.  
Don’t hold on to nothing;  
to an empty dream.  
Death is final.  
Death is over.


	5. Andy and Anson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon Said

One that fits, one that breaks.  
Following patterns,  
easy mistakes.  
One they didn’t think to look,  
phone call murderer,  
wrong one mistook.  
Mothers that died in fire,  
wrong mother, right time,  
A twin’s conspire.  
‘Stay with me’ one will say.  
‘Listen to my words,  
do it my way.’  
One that breaks, one that fits.  
Are they both losers –  
too many hits?


	6. Legacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No Exit

She wanted to hunt,  
to track and kill.  
She’d be reckless,  
be bait if need be.  
She wanted to be  
like him, be him.  
She wanted to serve   
his memory, his life.  
She’d be smart,  
precise actions.  
She’d be dumb,  
run off regardless.  
She’d be his daughter,  
the thing she wanted,  
the person she was.


	7. Confess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Usual Suspects

Confess your sins,  
all your discrepancies,  
confess them all to me.

Confess your sins,  
those terrible nightmares,  
all that you do and see,

Confess your sins,  
your allegiances,  
it isn’t that hard to do.

Confess your sins,  
save yourself over him,  
for once care about you.


	8. Deal Maker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crossroad Blues

Go forward or go back,  
Keep going on this track?  
If you want your fate to seal,  
Come with me and make a deal.

Time is lost, time has come,  
Careful plans come undone.  
Before you go to tempt fate,  
Come with hope, not with hate.

Time flees soon, time flies now,  
The curtain is falling on your bow.  
Clocks down one last time,  
It won’t be long till you are mine.


	9. Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Croatoan

One bullet, one death.  
It stays and it could be one  
less or five more.  
One cut, one life,  
continuing on until the   
wound is cleansed.  
Sterilised.  
One chance, one choice,  
bodies in a pile,  
a blood trail.  
Again and again.  
Blood flowing on  
and on until it  
Stops.  
One safe is not a life  
saved; not a life  
protected.  
One cured, one immune,  
contaminated, changed,  
warped, twisted,  
Evil.  
Lives lost, left in lines,  
along highways and streets.  
Blood spilling.  
Cuts on arms and legs and   
throats.  
The craze dissipates.  
The blood dissipates.  
The illness dissipates.  
But the terror,  
the fear that stays like a fever,  
of what occurred and what will;  
lingers.


	10. After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunted

Grave determination,  
Order and precision.  
Rules of a madman,  
Destined for hell.  
Organising and committing,  
Nightmare of a nightmare.

Whether it’s right or wrong.  
Anger of past hurt linger,  
Leaves a mark there.  
Killing for protection, you say.  
Earth’s protection from them.  
Revenge only sweetens the pot.


	11. Don't Leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Playthings

A sister,  
turned warped and  
twisted.  
The other left empty,  
waiting to die.  
You think death separates?  
Death is only a   
pause  
until the other catches up.  
‘Join me,’ one says.  
‘I can’t go on without you.’


	12. Can't Save

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightshifter

Sometimes,  
no matter how hard you try,  
You just can’t save everyone;  
can’t save them all.  
Sometimes,  
no matter what you do,  
you have to watch them,  
be torn apart, ripped to shreds,  
shot down.  
Sometimes,  
worst of all the sometimes,  
the blame is yours  
to live with.


	13. Angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Houses of the Holy

You say you don’t believe.  
I believe it is more like you don’t know.  
You don’t know how to believe.  
You don’t believe you know how.


	14. Joyride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Born Under a Bad Sign

Your revenge plan  
is to take the man   
who ended you,  
leave him not knowing  
what is true.  
Leave his head space,  
confusion on his face,  
trying to find  
the truth of those days  
left behind.  
He killed you,  
now you wear his shoe,  
the upper hand.  
His body and mind,  
under your command.  
Exorcised to hell,  
toiling death bell;  
continuing with your task,  
hunters left dead,  
same under a new mask.  
So you came back,  
still thwarted in the track,  
a trap and you’re stuck.  
Out of time,  
now out of luck.


	15. I Said, You Said

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tall Tales

One story beats another,  
Trump me; trick me.  
Sugar coating doesn’t work,  
the lumps sticking out.  
Which illusion speaks the truth?  
Do either?


	16. Dead Already

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roadkill

How can you tell a ghost she’s dead?  
How can you look into her eyes,  
wide and scared,  
and offer a truth she won’t believe?  
How do you help her move on?  
To let go, finally,  
after so long of  
holding on to her reality?  
How can you tear her illusion  
apart and replace it with   
the truth?  
How can you?


	17. Nothing Left (Of This Broken Heart)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heart

No hope,  
no more love to pore over.  
No end,  
for a peaceful civilian.  
No more,  
love to give to heal this.  
No happiness,  
left once the tears dry.  
No tears,  
after you’re all cried out.  
No love,   
to save this one.


	18. A Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hollywood Babylon

Calm after the storm breaks,  
seeking the peace.  
Two lone cowboys,  
going through the world,  
through the life,  
through the storms,  
the perks and disasters,  
to search for whatever  
comes after the storm.


	19. Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Folsom Prison Blues

One wrong move,  
One right move,  
a play, a plan,  
cat and mouse  
through the system,  
through the states.  
He is getting closer  
closer now  
to catching you.  
To catching up,  
ending this game.  
But the game continues,  
On and on  
as you escape  
further and further away  
from his net.


	20. Wish Fulfilment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Is and What Should Never Be

I wish, I wish,  
an unspoken prayer,  
twisted into a reality  
to trap the weak.  
Wishing is all  
well and good,  
it might heal  
or your heart might break.  
A life given,  
lives lost in return.  
Love given,  
love taken cruelly.  
Stay in the dream,  
a fantasy come true.  
Return to your reality  
where only your heart  
bears out the unsaid:  
I wish, I wish.


	21. Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Hell Breaks Loose, Pt. 1

My children,  
taken from their cribs,  
from families,  
from futures.  
My children,  
not of my blood,  
until they are.  
My children,  
my expendable soldiers,  
all the work,  
for one winner.  
My children, he says,  
as he leads them to their  
deaths.


	22. Desperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Hell Breaks Loose, Pt. 2

Dean, you lonely soul.  
Everyone has left you now.  
Sammy was the final straw.  
Pain fills your heart,  
Eyes leaking and damp,  
Raw and dead throat.  
Acting would not be advised.  
Tightness of throat mars words  
Inside your soul is side.  
Oh, lost boy what have you done?  
Night comes for the father’s son.


End file.
